The reason
by Princess.Duckling
Summary: It's cold and lonely but it's not from the weather, it's from my heart. Tegan's POV.


One might be scared to go out in the wilds and travel the empty plains alone; I wouldn't lie but I would be too in the past; now, however, the land is free from muties or at least the ones which were a threat to us. My own skin has toughen through countless of battles and survival of the gang. I smile and wave at a friendly Uroch who waved back politely.

I've never ventured through winter this cold or lonely. Usually I'd travel with my friends, my family. Deuce and Fade had chosen to stay at Rosmere whilst I had chosen my path at Winterville. Stalker...that was another story.

Years of fighting have taught me to be tough, both physically and mentally but I've been holding in for too long. I bit down my chapped lips and pulled my coat on tighter. It would be a long walk to Winterville, especially if I'm planning to stop somewhere before going there.

The next day it snowed less and the sun shone brightly, warming me slightly. Trudging in my heavy boots, given to me as a gift from Edmund, I quickened my pace to reach my destination when the weather was bearable.

Lorraine hasn't changed one bit since I last visited. It was still homey and the houses stood tall. I immediately made my way to the place I desperately needed to visit, the town people whispered and gasped at my presence, not in a bad way but in admiration of the doctor who wielded a staff. I spared each and all of them a polite smile before quickly making my way.

In midst of the white plains that used to be green stood a grey stone. Stalker the Wolf. Of course Deuce would ask them to carve something like that. Stalker would always be a Wolf, the gang that kidnapped me, the people who hurt me and broke me, yet I was still able to slowly forgive him but the moment my heart was able to accept him, his life was taken away in front of my very own eyes.

The cold storm felt smooth on my bare fingers as I traced the linings of it. I took out items that I had brought along for him: a bouquet with variety of flowers; a gladiolus to represent his strength, faithfulness to us and honor he had; handfuls daffodil for his chivalric actions. His blades were laid next to the flowers, I'd took them off him as they set him on the wagon.

Slowly, I kneeled down and stretched out my arms to encircle the tombstone. It emitted coldness that bit my skin but warm tears that rolled down my cheeks neutralized the frost. I finally broke. I felt hysteric. Broken. Dead.

Why did he have to die? It should've been me, not him. The attack was aimed at me.

He tried so hard to earn my forgiveness, to keep his promises and honor yet I turned him away. And when I was able to open up to him, to accept him for all his flaws, he was taken away from me. Maybe this was the punishment from Him that Mama Oakes spoke about.

The weather got worst and the strong wind accumulated snow on my coat but my tears fell down faster. He was the reason I had to leave Rosmere. He was the reason I couldn't accept Morrow. Deuce might've thought that it was because I didn't know my feelings but she was wrong. Completely wrong. The tears dried rapidly as the wind increased but more replaced it.

I hated him for holding my heart. It wasn't right. I hated myself and maybe that was the reason it took me so long to forgive him. But once he showed me that he's changed, everything changed. We shared whispers and secrets, warm hugs and giggles. His sonorous laugh rumbled in my memory. If for Deuce it had always been Fade, will always be Fade. For me, it had always been Stalker, always been him.

I reached deep inside my pockets for the last two items I carried with me; a clean gardenia representing the love that we shared but only with us; and a fresh daisy to tell him that I'll always be his, this life, next life or any other lives. I gave one last glance at the grey stone as I brushed a soft kiss atop of it.

"Sleep well, pup. I miss you."

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not but the sun broke between the clouds and a howl from a wolf in a distance told me otherwise.

**AN: There's like...no fanfics about this series and the fandom is so tiny T^T this series deserves more credit people! Seriously! I reaBoone triology in three days and I wrote the fanfic the same day I finished reading it. Not many people like Stalker as a character but you seriously grow to love him 3 and loads of people probably disagree with this ship but oh god, I ship them harder than anything! TeganxStaller forever people :) sorry for long author's note! Love ya'll**


End file.
